The present invention relates to auto-injection and/or medicament delivery devices for injecting a dose of medicaments or medicinal substances in fluid form through a needle, such as insulin or hormones. Medicaments or medicinal substances may summarily be referred to as medicaments in the context of the present invention.
Auto-injectors, which are sometimes also referred to as pen-injectors, have been on the market for many years. One of the first auto-injectors was developed for war-times. The main concern was to have the medicament injected as fast as possible without much concern for the patient or for handling aspects. During recent years, some medicaments have been developed that have to be injected by the patients themselves. Therefore, depending on the intended use and type of medicament, injection devices having a varying degree of automatic functions have been developed to facilitate injection of medicaments in a reliable and safe manner for patients and even for trained personnel; e.g. physicians, nurses, etc.
Depending on the medicament or medicinal substance to be injected, it may be beneficial for such medicament delivery devices to allow a user to set the dose to be delivered before injection. This may be achieved by allowing the user to define the volume of fluid that is to be ejected during dose delivery.
There is an ongoing need to provide this type of devices with mechanisms that are easy to assemble during manufacture and reliable in operation. In particular, there is an ongoing need for devices that function reliably even when inappropriately operated by the user.
In view of the above, it is an object of the present invention to provide a device that is easy to assemble during manufacture.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a device that ensures reliable operation. In particular, it is an object of the present invention to provide a device that functions reliably even when inappropriately operated.